I Choose You!
I Choose You! is an Event Course featured in Super Mario Maker. It features Mystery Mushroom costumes based on the three Starter Pokémon of Pokémon Red and Blue, ''all of which are unlocked for use in the Level Creator after clearing the course with that particular costume. The level's name is a reference to the phrase that Ash Ketchum from the ''Pokémon anime says whenever he sends out one of his Pokémon. Layout The course begins with Mario on a platform near a Block structure with a door on it, which is meant to represent Professor Oak's laboratory. When Mario enters the door, he will come into a room with three more doors, which represent the choice of a Starter Pokémon, The leftmost door being Charmander, the door in the middle being Squirtle, and the rightmost door being Bulbasaur. Once Mario enters one of the doors, he will be taken to an area with a Block formation made to resemble the Pokémon of his choice, another Block formation made to look like a Poké Ball that has a ? Block inside that contains the Mystery Mushroom for the costume of the Pokémon that Mario chose, and a Warp Pipe leading to the next area. What the next area is like depends on which door Mario chose inside Oak's lab: * If Mario chose the Charmander door, he will be taken to an underground area that with four Fire Bars with three Coins above each one at the beginning. After that, there is a short gap through which Mario must drop down to a lower level, where there are five Burners, three vertical with Coins above them and two horizontal, with one of the latter moving back and forth on a Track, forcing Mario to use careful timing. After that, there is another drop down to a lower level with four Coins nearby, two to the right of the gap and two above it, which goes to an area with a bridge that has two Buzzy Beetles on it, and three Venus Fire Traps in pipes underneath it. There are also Brick Blocks and a ? Block that contains another Mystery Mushroom that grants Mario another Charmander costume in case he has lost it, which can be obtained by using one of the Buzzy Beetles. After this part, Mario will reach the door to the second-to-last area. There is also a Music Block next to the rightmost wall that Mario can use to get onto the Semi-Solid Platform above the door, allowing him to collect the five Coins located there. * If Mario chose the Squirtle door, the area will begin with a section with Ice Blocks that he must slide over with Coins on them, and two gaps, the second of which has a Piranha Plant in it. At the end of the ice path is a small alcove with a ? Block containing another Squirtle costume, which Mario can release from the Block but cannot reach until later, and a Big Piranha Plant in a pipe to the left. After that, Mario can choose to either fall down to the next area through the first gap in front of him, or the leftmost one that has Coins for him to collect on the way down and Piranha Plants to his left. Finally, Mario must must jump up some Ice Blocks to reach the door to the next area and the Mystery Mushroom possibly released earlier while avoiding the Bull's-Eye Bills being fired from a red Bill Blaster below. * If Mario chose the Bulbasaur door, the area will begin with Mario having to descend a Beanstalk, with Coins in holes in the walls on either side. Then he must descend another Beanstalk, being careful to avoid the Big Piranha Plant below. Ahead are yet more Beanstalks for Mario to climb on, with winged Piranha Plants below and between them. From the last of these Beanstalks, Mario will jump onto a bridge with two Piranha Plants moving up and down on tracks, from which he will drop down into a small alcove with a ? Block in it that contains a Beanstalk that will he can use to climb up to a ledge with another ? Block containing a beanstalk. Mario has to be careful while climbing these Beanstalks however, as there are Piranha Plants moving around on Tracks along the path of them both. After climbing the second Beanstalk, Mario must cross a gap by climbing on three Beanstalks with a Piranha Plant, two Coins, and a ? Block that contains another Bulbasaur costume moving around on an S-shaped Track between them. After crossing it, he must drop down into another gap with Coins and a Hidden Block next to the left wall, which contains a Beanstalk that will lead him to the door to the next area. There are also three other Hidden Blocks next to the one containing the Beanstalk that contain Coins. Regardless of which path Mario chose, the penultimate area will be the same; an underground area with formations of ? Blocks, Cloud Blocks and a Note Block in the middle that are made to resemble Poké Balls, which Mario must jump on to reach the final area. Some of them have one or two Springboards rotating around them on Tracks, with some of them being winged and thus faster, which Mario must avoid lest he get knocked into the Pit below the area by them. At the end is a Warp Pipe that will take Mario to the final area. In the final area is a structure with a roof made out of Hard Blocks and Ground Blocks, with Ice Blocks, Note Blocks and an upwards-pointing One-Way Wall below the roof, which is meant to represent Brock's Gym. A short distance away from this structure is the Goal Pole. Trivia All three paths feature hazards and obstacles that fit the chosen Pokémon's type; Charmander's path features Fire Bars, Burners and Venus Fire Traps, Squirtle's path features lots of ice, which is a form of water, and Bulbasaur's path features lots of Beanstalks and Piranha Plants. Category:Super Mario Maker levels Category:Mario locations